Comfort
by Shadow of Dark Souls
Summary: Usagi feels down and Motoki tries to cheer her up. With Mamoru hiding in the wings, what will happen? Slight Usagi/Mamoru. R&R!


_Hi everyone! So I decided to re-watch the entire Sailor Moon series this summer and this one-shot came to mind during the first couple episodes. _

_My writing skills aren't so sharp, but hopefully you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Usagi trudged down the sidewalk, her feet shuffling along the concrete. Her schoolbag hung limply from her fingertips and her hair covered the sides of her face.

"Oi, odango-atama (dumpling head)! Watch where you're going! How is it possible that you keep running into me?"

Mamoru grinned at his greeting; he always enjoyed their little arguments during their random encounters. He couldn't wait to see the frustration on her face as she threw back a retort.

As she turned around to face him, his smile faded as he took in her image.

Her shoulders were slumped in a way he had never seen before. Whereas normally they were over-exaggerated and uncharacteristically drooped, they had a genuine slope of sadness to them.

Her body was languid and devoid of energy, every limb seemed weighed down by depression.

But worst of all were her eyes. Though he would never openly admit it, he adored the way her eyes always shone. Their sparkle never failed to captivate him and slow his heart. But now…

Her eyes were despondent, lacking the brilliance and shimmer that he had grown to admire. Instead they smoldered with a grief and anguish that were painful for him to see.

"Mamoru-san,"

Usagi's voice was barely above a whisper.

His eyes widened at her address. _Mamoru-san_? When had she ever called him by name? And what was with the formality? What surprised him more was the tone of her voice, quiet and hoarse.

"…Why are you always so mean to me?"

Mamoru could do nothing but stare as he listened to her continue.

"…I've run into you a few times…and hit you a few times with my shoe…"

_Wait…Stop! No more!_ Mamoru's head screamed but no words came out of his lips.

"…But I've never hurt you on purpose...Do I really deserve everything you do to me? Am I really that bad of a person?"

Usagi turned away from him, tears threatening to spill over.

"Leave me alone…please!"

Mamoru watched as she ran away, her long tresses flying behind her. He wanted nothing more than to chase after her, to ask…no _beg_ forgiveness.

He wouldn't deny that he enjoyed poking fun at her. In fact, it usually turned out to be the highlight of his day. But he never, _never_, meant to hurt her feelings.

Though their relationship was far from normal, their bickering could be seen as…friendship? Or maybe that was only what _he_ thought.

Had she always seen him in that light? As the guy who could do nothing but find faults in her? Who could only sneer at her and put her down?

Mamoru's heart thumped loudly in his chest as he processed this information. Did she really think that of him? As nothing but a big meanie?

All of a sudden his collar was too tight and his clothes too constricting. He could feel his face flush as he started to sweat. He had to go talk to someone about this…

* * *

Mamoru rounded the corner and saw the game shop where Motoki worked. If there was anyone he could talk to, Motoki would be his first choice.

Just before walking to the doors, Mamoru saw Usagi walking towards the arcade as well. He shoved his fists in his pockets and hid around the corner, his head peeking out to see what would happen.

"Ah, Usagi! Right on ti-"

Immediately, Motoki noticed the difference in her countenance. Peering carefully at her, he noticed the water in her eyes.

"Usagi?"

When she didn't respond, he pulled her into an embrace.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?"

Usagi turned willingly towards him and rested her head and hand on his chest, enjoying the warmth and comfort he provided. Only then did she let her tears fall.

"Shhh, don't cry, don't cry. Everything's going to be fine."

Motoki tightened his hold on her and stroked her hair as he wondered what could possibly have made his brightest friend so miserable. What could he do to cheer her up again?

"Hey, Usagi, do you want to talk over some ice cream?"

He was sure that would bring a smile to her face; he knew how she adored sweets. There was no way she would turn down a chance for ice cream.

When she shook her head against his shirt, he knew something was terribly wrong. Usagi refusing _ice cream_? It was unprecedented. But more than that, it really worried Motoki.

"Usagi…Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Usagi-chan?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders as he pushed himself away to look at her.

"Motoki…"

Usagi sniffed quietly before wrapping her arms around his waist in a vicegrip. She sobbed into his chest, glad that she had someone to turn to.

Motoki hugged her again, rubbing her back and shushing her soothingly.

"It's okay, Usagi-chan. I'm right here for you."

* * *

Mamoru saw the entire exchange between Motoki and Usagi and he couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault. As much as he wanted to, he could never bring himself to be that source of companionship for her.

Part of it was because he had too much fun fighting with her. But most of it was because he was afraid she would reject him. A simple friendship would probably be easy enough, but what about his other, more intimate feelings?

But now, seeing the crystalline tears fall down her cheeks, he knew he couldn't be scared anymore. _He_ wanted to be the one to comfort her, the one who she went to for a warm smile and a loving hug.

Looking back around the corner, he saw Usagi give Motoki a brave smile and a half-hearted wave as she walked away. Motoki looked worriedly at her back before retreating into his workplace.

Mamoru bit his lip as he wondered whether or not he was willing to go after her. He already failed to do so once today…not that that was anything to really go off of. For now though, it was a good enough reason.

* * *

"Usagi?"

She stopped in her tracks when she heard her name. She could recognize that voice anywhere, but wasn't used to anything other than 'odango-atama' coming from it.

"Oh, Mamoru-chan. What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, glad she wasn't being formal with him anymore. The hard part now was explaining himself.

"Ah…Just checking in on you, I suppose. Are you…feeling better?"

He hated how ridiculous he sounded. He was usually very confident, albeit uncomfortable, around girls. It didn't help that she was only in middle school, for crying out loud! He looked down at his feet as they began to walk together.

"I'm fine now, thanks! Sorry for what I said before, I wasn't being myself."

She tilted her head as she flashed him a cute smile.

"Oh, I see. I…I'm glad!"

Mamoru could have kicked himself. Where exactly was he going with this? Little did he know that Usagi's clumsiness would save him.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Usagi screamed as the ground got closer and closer to her face. Why did she always have to trip on things!

After face-planting so many times in her life, Usagi thought that she would be immune to the pain. Unfortunately, each fall produced an unbearable shock.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! …_Itai_ (it hurts)"

Mamoru smiled; _this_ was the Usagi that he had come to know. He watched her bawling on the ground, her head thrown back for optimum voice carriage.

"Ah, Usagi."

He sighed as he offered her a hand to help her up. He couldn't help but smile, though. Some things would never change.

"Huh?"

Usagi looked blankly at his outstretched fingers. What was she supposed to do with his hand?

Mamoru laughed as he reached down even further,

"Just take my hand already, will you?"

Usagi gazed up at his mirthful eyes, still unsure of what was happening. She gave a small cry as her face lit up in understanding, her tears miraculously stopping. Taking his hand, she allowed him to pull her up…only to be crushed against his body.

Mamoru closed his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her slim waist and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. He never thought about what it would feel like to hold her, but it was absolutely heavenly.

"Wha-?"

He silenced her by placing a hand on the back of her head, pushing it closer against his chest.

"Usagi-chan, I'm sorry if I've ever been mean to you. The truth is…I have a lot of fun when I'm with you…and I…I want to continue doing so."

His deep voice reverberated in his chest and Usagi shivered delightfully at the sensation of the vibrations. She looked up at him, a beautiful blush adorning her already rosy cheeks.

Wasn't this what she always dreamed of? Being held in a man's arms and having him look adoringly at her? Granted, she never thought it would be Mamoru, but she couldn't be picky, could she?

She never thought of him as good-looking, what with her focus on their constant arguing, but looking at him now, she could openly admit that he was absolutely _gorgeous_.

She ogled at him, admiring for the first time the long lashes that outlined his bright eyes, the gentle curve of his nose, the sleekness of his cheekbones, the smile tugging at the corner of his delicious lips, the ruggedness of his chin, and the lusciousness of his hair.

She couldn't say that she _enjoyed_ their encounters, but they certainly made her day-to-day life more exciting. Maybe they were his way of getting closer to her? Whatever they were, she was thankful that they brought her this moment of pure fantasy.

"What do you say, hm, Usagi? Friends?"

_Or maybe something more…?_ Mamoru decided not to push too hard. He was still a little unsure about his budding crush and didn't want to go that far yet. Her quirkiness genuinely intrigued him but it charmed him as well. There was just something about her that drew him in, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. In the meantime though, he thought it best to see how things played out before being overly ambitious.

"Hai!"

She gave him her biggest smile as she leaned into him once again, sighing pleasantly as his arms enveloped her, his muscles flexing and rippling around her body.

If only this could happen with Tuxedo Kamen now…

Usagi giggled at her wish; it was just a moment ago that she had her first romantic thoughts about Mamoru and she had already cheated on him for her black-clad gentleman of a hero. No surprise there though, her rescuer was the epitome of every girls' fantasy.

Her thoughts turned quickly back to Mamoru as he kissed her head and hummed in pleasure, his thrum sending shivers down her spine for a second time.

Alright, _so_, Mamoru was no Tuxedo Kamen but he was still an amazing man, right? Right, definitely. She smiled as she continued to snuggle into him, a smile which turned into an evil grin.

_Heh heh heh, wait till Rei hears about this! I have a boyfriend and she doesn't! I'm gonna laugh in her face and she'll be so jealous! Hehehehehe, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! Like I mentioned earlier, I'm still a fledgling writer so my abilities aren't that great yet. Please review and give me tips!_


End file.
